


You're Dead Jane!

by Drachentaenzer



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Cell Block Tango, F/M, Just Lisbon wants to kill Jane, Killing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachentaenzer/pseuds/Drachentaenzer
Summary: Jane has caused troubles again.Lisbon is mad.But technically she just won't admit she is in love
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You're Dead Jane!

**Author's Note:**

> Cell block Tango  
And now, Teresa Lisbon murderess of the Cook County Jail in her rendition of the Cell Block Tango

Tricks.

Jackass

Lying

Uh-u

Undercover

Trouble

He had it comin'  
He had it comin'

He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same

Tricks, Jackass, lying, uh-uh, Undercover, trouble  
Tricks, Jackass, lying, uh-uh, undercover, trouble

You know how people have these little habits that get you down  
Like Jane  
Jane, he liked to play games  
No, not games, tricks  
So I came to the office one day  
And I'm really irritated  
And I'm looking for a little bit of recreation  
And there's Jane lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a Tea and playin games'  
No, not games'  
Tricks'  
So, I said to him, I said "You play that trick one more time"  
And he did  
So I took the shotgun off the Holster  
And I fired two warning shots  
Into his head

He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would have done the same

I met Jane Patrick from the Circus about a few years ago  
And he told me he was helpful  
And we hit it off right away  
So, we started workinging together  
He'd go to work, he'd find evidence  
I'd fix him a Tea, we'd have cases  
And then I found out  
"Helpful" he told me  
Helpful, my ass  
Not only was he a jackass  
Oh no, he were a troublemaker  
One of those clowns, you know  
So that day when he came to work  
I fixed him his drink as usual  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic

He had it coming, he had it coming  
He took a flower in its prime!  
And then he used it; and he abused it  
It was a murder, but not a crime!

Now, I'm standing in the office making up the Coverstory for boss, and in storms my consultant Jane in a jealous rage  
"You are lyinging it's my fault!" he said. And he kept saying, "You are lyinging it's my fault!"  
Afterwards he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Mit csinálok itt  
Azt mondom, hogy az egyik gyanúsított megölte tanácsadómat  
És nem tudtam megvédeni  
De ez nem igaz  
Én voltam  
Megöltem őt  
De deportáltam a gyanút  
Azt mondta, hogy baleset volt  
Megöltem őt,  
És a rendõrség hisz nekem, és leteszi a gyilkosságot a gyanúsítottra

Yeah but did I do it?  
Totally guilty!

My partner, Van pelt and I had this undercover act  
And my consultant, Jane traveled round with us  
Now, for the last number in our act  
We did these Monitoring by the suspects  
One, two, three, four, five, miutes, hours, days  
Monitoring and police work  
One night after the other  
So this one night before the job we are down at the Diner Cicero  
The three of us, relaxin'  
Havin' a few laughs  
And we ran out of Coffee  
So I go out to get some  
I come back, to the table  
And there's Patrick Jane  
Doing his Tricks and games  
Causing trouble  
Well, I was in such a state of shock  
I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing  
It wasn't until later  
When I was washing the blood off my hands  
I knew he was dead

He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He had it comin' all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He had it comin' all along  
he took a flower in its prime  
I didn't do it and then he used it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

I loved working  
More than I can possibly say  
Jane was a real artistic guy  
Sensitive, a painter  
But he was always trying to find trouble  
He'd go out every case looking for trouble  
And on the way  
He found Judges, sheriffs  
Widows and suspects  
I guess you could say we broke up  
Because of artistic differences  
He saw himself as alive  
And I saw him dead

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He had it comin' all along  
'Cause if he used us  
And he abused us  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it comin'  
He had it comin'  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same

You play that trick one more time! Helpful my ass!  
Ten times! A gyanúsított volt. Causing trouble everywhere, Law differences.

Tricks.

Jackass

Lying

Uh-u

Undercover

Trouble


End file.
